First day
by 69Questions69
Summary: It's never easy being the new girl, right? But, when you have to watch your back in a territory that is known for its incredible death rates, it's far from being a tea party.
1. Chapter 1

XxNothing ComparesxX By:69Questions69

A young girl continued walking down the paved street with her black skateboard in her right hand. The girl had short, layered, silver hair that framed her face perfectly she had cold turquoise eyes that scanned her surroundings she was wearing a black halter top, ripped faded jeans that clung to her hips, and black converse she also was wearing a plain black bandanna wrapped around her forehead. She was often referred to as beautiful but she considered herself just an average girl. She was new to Kohana and was attending their school while she stayed with one of her friends. She had no idea what to expect she was in an "unknown territory" as she often called it and couldn't help but feel nervous and slightly excited. People stared at her as she walked down the narrow street trying to find the address to her friend's house. 'Finally' she thought as she reached the house. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Ino appeared and squealed with delight at the sight of her. She rushed forward and glopped her friend screaming,"Chloe, you finally came!" Ino eagerly took Chloe's hand and ran inside. Chloe finally said, "Damn Ino, I think I need a hearing aid now, seriously." Ino quickly apologized and said, "Come on I'll give you a tour of the house!" Chloe sighed and let herself be dragged around the house while thinking 'Welcome to your new life, Chloe'.

Chloe awoke with a jolt at the sound of her alarm clock ringing she groaned and got out of bed while trying to figure out how to turn off her alarm clock. 'Fuck it' she thought and threw it at the wall causing it to break. She trudged over to the bathroom and got ready for her first day at Kohana high. While getting ready she couldn't help but wonder what her new school would be like.

After showering, brushing her teeth, etc. she was finally ready to go to school. She casually walked down stairs and decided to make breakfast while she waited for Ino. Ino arrived about 15 minutes later wearing a pink and black corset, baggy denim jeans, and pink flip-flops, while Chloe was wearing a tight red shirt with the words "MUSIC IS MY BOYFRIEND" in black, baggy faded jeans, her black converse, and her usual black bandanna wrapped around her forehead. With her mouth full of blueberry pancakes, Chloe said, "I med fancakes fo yo."

Ino couldn't help but laugh and said, "Thanks!" While eating their pancakes they heard a loud honk outside.

Chloe choked on her pancakes and said, "What the fuck is that!?"

Ino spit out her milk and yelled, "Shit, the bus is here!" They both grabbed their book-bags while running out to the bus. As they got on the bus Chloe noticed their were alot of kids and luckily Ino spotted an empty seat before Chloe passed out from embarrassment. They both sat down and immediately the bus jerked forward. Chloe could feel the student's eyes on her as she tried to slide down in her seat. She thought to herself 'I wish these motherfuckers would stop looking at me maybe before I get to school I can hold by breath long enough to kill myself that way- - wait making myself turn blue will make me look like a total dumbass, damn I can never win.' She sighed heavily and decided she would just have to endure the pain. Suddenly she felt sleep take over and the last thing she remembered was Ino saying, "That bitch stole my outfit!"

Chloe felt a light tap on her shoulder she slowly opened her eyes seeing some boy with spiky black hair and big brown eyes two inches away from her face she immediately jerked forward causing both of their heads to crash together. "Dammit, that hurt like a bitch!" Chloe yelled. The boy had flew back from the force and landed on the bus floor upside down. Chloe felt something drip from her forehead and land below her left eye. Chloe knew it was blood seeping through her bandanna but she looked over her seat to see if the kid was alright. Before she knew it the bus jerked forward causing her to fly forward right into the seat in-front of her. She landed with an eeeep! She opened her eyes slightly to notice she was sitting on the boy with the spiky hair she got off of him and muttered an apology while helping him up.

The boy screeched, "Tobi is so sorry I didn't mean to really I am so sorry-" as the kid rambled on about apologizing Chloe could feel blood running down her face.

Ino appeared and said, "Oh my God, Chloe your bleeding, are you alright?"

Chloe replied, "Oh, I am just fucking peachy Ino."

Tobi then joined the conversation by saying, "It was an accident, are you ok pretty lady? I am so sorry! I-" Chloe covered his mouth with the palm of her hand. All eyes were directed towards Chloe. As soon as the bus stopped Chloe ran off the bus and focused on getting inside the huge school which stood in-front of her.

She ran through the front doors as she was running down the hallway, her eyes searching for a sign that read 'Main Office,' every student looked at her noticing the blood dripping from her forehead splattering her creamy colored face. On instinct she raised her hand to stop the bleeding from her forehead. 'So much for having a good day at school I was late for the bus, I crashed into some random kid, and now I am making a jackass out of myself by standing in the hallway with blood gushing out of my forehead this is just fucking fantastic.' she thought.

After thirty minutes of searching for the main office, Chloe finally found it. She opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw... there were at-least fifty kids crowded in the small office, all of which were waiting at the receptionist's desk. Chloe repeatedly said, "Excuse me...ummm...Excuse me...can I please get through... move please." Chloe decided to just push through the crowd. 'I made it' she thought as she reached the receptionist's desk panting heavily. "Ummm...excuse me Mrs. is the-" before she could finish her sentence she was slammed against a wall.

"Sorry, cupcake, but your going to have to wait in line." said a gruff voice. She looked up and saw a man bout 6'5 with tainted blue skin resembling a shark.

She growled low in her throat and said, "Well fishfuck, sea world is down the hall." The overly tall man grabbed her by the front of her shirt and slammed her against the wall once again.

"You better keep that pretty mouth of your's shut before I-"

"Kisame!!" A woman with blonde hair and honey glazed eyes shouted. The man known as Kisame sighed and released his grip on her shirt and turned around to face the woman.

"Oh come on ,Tsunade, I was just giving her some advice."

Tsunade frowned and said, "Well, maybe I can give you some advice while your scrubbing the boy's bathroom." Kisame glared at the older woman and left the office. Tsunade turned her attention to Chloe and gasped at the blood dripping from her forehead.

Tsunade took her hand and said, "Follow me, we'll get that cleaned up." 'Halleluah' Chloe thought as she was dragged towards the nurse's office.

When the nurse had finally stopped the bleeding and managed to wrap a kling around Chloe's forehead, Chloe was then allowed to take a shower to rinse off all excess blood and was given a clean set of clothes which consisted of a white polo shirt and normal denim jeans. She thanked the nurse and walked out of the office with her class schedule. She took her new white bandanna and wrapped it around her forehead hiding the large wound from view. Cloe thought to herself, 'I knew I should have killed myself on that bus.'

As she walked into her first class all eyes were on her some were glares, some were curious glances, and some were lustful stares. She gulped loudly and walked towards the teacher with her head down. The teacher looked as though she was going to rip of Chloe's head and then jab it on a skewer stick. The teacher had purple hair in a pony tail and had a mischievous smirk on her delicate face. Cloe said in a timid voice, "Ahh...I'm...new... here?" Cloe sort of questioned whether she keep quiet or introduce herself.

The teacher laughed and said, "Welcome to advanced mathmatics, you can call my Mrs. Mitarashi. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Chloe turned to the class and said, "My name is Chloe Sparks and well that's it."

Mrs. Mitarashi said, "Well, why don't you sit with...Gaara." Mrs.Mitarashi pointed to a boy with blood red hair and a kanji sign on his forehead. The boy glanced up at Chloe and returned to the book he was reading. Chloe walked towards his desk and placed her book-bag down. She sat down and just stared ahead to the mathematics equation Mrs. Mitarashi was writing on the board.

Gaara continued to stare at Chloe all the while thinking, 'I wonder what the guys will think of her. Hmmm...she doesn't seem to be one of those annoying fan-girls who hike up their skirts at the sight of me...this could be interesting.'

After advanced mathmatics was done Chloe walked out of the class looking for her next class when all of a sudden someone snatched her schedule away from her. She looked up to see that it was, Gaara. "Can I have my schedule back, please?"

Gaara just smirked and said, "No."

Chloe glared at the taller boy and regained her composure and said in the most innocent voice she could muster, "May I please have my schedule back?" Gaara handed it back to Chloe, but as Chloe was bout to reach for it he jerked his hand away. Chloe was getting frustrated and she was not about to be late for another one of her classes. Chloe stomped her foot and pouted acting as though she were a child. Gaara chuckled at her childish acts and sighed before handing Chloe her schedule, but once again he jerked it away from her when she reached out for it. Chloe was fed up, so she decided to go along with Gaara's "little game". She smiled at Gaara and quickly grabbed for her schedule, but Gaara also had a hold of it. Before she knew it the paper tore in-half.

"Opps, my bad, well you can get a new one right, sparky?" Gaara said with that same smirk. With that said Gaara walked off leaving Chloe in the hallway. Chloe thought to herself, 'That arrogant, egotistic, ignorant bastard! What the fuck is wrong with these people?! Damn, looks like I am gonna need a new schedule.' Chloe stomped off towards the the office.

Chloe sighed as she received her new schedule from the receptionist, who's name she learned was, Shizune. She walked towards her second class and once again introduced herself. Her second class was English with Mrs.Yuhi and so forth her day became uneventful and rather boring, but at-least she didn't run into Kisame or Gaara again.

Finally, lunch time came and the nervous-ness in her stomach told her that there would be chaos in the cafeteria. She somehow managed to find Ino through the enormous cafeteria, but of-course it was kind of hard not to notice a girl with platinum blonde hair waving her arms around as if she were signalling for a plane to land. Chloe walked towards the table, but before she could even step towards the table, she bumped into a muscular and lean chest. 'Oh god' Chloe thought as she looked up. Kisame stood there in-front of her with a wide grin on his face. "Hey, cupcake." he said. Chloe tried to move around him,but his arm sneaked around her waist and quickly slammed her back against one of the lunch tables. She groaned in pain when her back hit the table. The kids sitting around the lunch table immediately scattered like ants. Kisame's fist connected with Chloe's jaw. She heard her jaw crack.

"Fuck." she muttered. Every single kid was watching the fight. Most were rooting for Kisame while some told Chloe to get up and fight back. Chloe knew she couldn't beat Kisame, but she sure as hell would try. To most she would look fragile and delicate, but they were in for a big suprise. Just as Kisame was about to land another punch, Chloe quickly brought up her hand and caught Kisame's clenched fist before his hand could hit her face. She brought up her fist and punched Kisame knocking him down on the floor. Blood was starting to form in Chloe's mouth and soon it dripped down from her lips. Kisame had a look of shock on his face as well as every kid who was watching. Kisame stood up with lightening speed and grabbed Chloe by her throat and then slammed her into one of the brick walls. "Oh, come on, cupcake, is that all you got? I told you I was going to make you regret what you said in the office." Soon Kisame's knee connected with Chloe's stomach making her cough out blood. Kisame grabbed her by her hair and pulled her so close their noses were touching. "Well, cupcake, have you learned your lesson?" Kisame said.

Chloe spit blood in Kisame's face before saying, "You know what they say with guy's who have big mouths, their smaller everywhere else." Kisame once again punched Chloe causing her to crash to the floor. Chloe tried to get up, but she couldn't as Kisame made his way over to her. Kisame was about to grab her by her shirt, but her leg swung around Kisames legs and tripped him causing him to fall on his back. Chloe quickly crawled on top of Kisame before he could get up and held his arms down with her knees. As he was pinned she repeatedly punched him until he flipped her over, grabbed her arm ,and twisting it until it made a large crack. Chloe cried out in pain, but suddenly she felt Kisame's weight lift off of her as two of Chloe's teacher's pulled him off. She used the wall as support as she stood up. 'That hurt like a bitch. That motherfucking prick!' was her last thought as she was carried to the nurse's office AGAIN.

Chloe was skating down the street just trying to get home and avoid as many people as she could. After Chloe and Kisame's little "incident" the nurse had sent both of them home due to their injuries, not only that, but Chloe ,including Kisame, were suspended from school for 3 days because of their little "incident". Chloe had a broken jaw, bruised tailbone, sprained ankle, as well as her broken arm, while Kisame had a bruised stomach, 1 broken jaw, and a sprained arm.

Chloe was skating she couldn't help but think back to what Kisame had said to her when they both were sitting in the nurse's office getting there injuries tended to. "Hey Cupcake, I promise I will get you back for this, just wait until you come back to school you'll be begging on your fucking knees for my forgiveness once you know what your up against." Chloe admitted she was a little frightened for what awaited her at school. Now she knew what people meant when they said "Life's a bitch."

Chloe walked up the steps to Ino's house, changed into her cute Pjs and fluffy bunny slippers, and dropped on her bed letting sleep over-take her.

Chloe woke up when she heard a loud knock on the door. She sighed and went downstairs to answer the door. While rubbing the sleep from her eyes cutely, she opened the door and her jaw dropped as she saw Gaara casually leaning against the door-frame with a smirk on his face. "Hey Sparky, stopped by to-" Gaara's eyes widened when he realized what Chloe was wearing. Gaara made that same annoying smirk and said, "Well don't you just look cute." Chloe blushed and slammed the door before running up stairs and hiding under her covers burying her head in her pillow.

Outside Gaara waited impatiently and decided to just go inside. Gaara walked through the house until he came upon a staircase. Meanwhile upstairs Chloe couldn't believe Gaara, the arrogant, egotistic, ignorant, bastard as she called him, was here. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open until Gaara had made his presence known by swiftly throwing Chloe's covers off of her. Chloe made an 'eeeeppp' noise from the surprise. Gaara said in his harsh yet calm voice, "School told me to come by and drop of your homework seeing as though you got suspended."

Chloe replied in a sarcastic tone, "Well no shit sherlock, and what the fuck do you think your doing in Ino's house?"

Gaara growled and said, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut Sparky, I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit."

Chloe frowned and said, "I don't remember asking for you to deal with my shit, in-fact I don't even remember asking you to come into my house, I don't remember saying you could rip up my schedule, I don't remember asking for you to drop off my homework, and you know what I don't remember asking for you to make my life a living-hell-hole."

Gaara just chuckled and said, "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?." '

Oh fuck no, no one ,NO ONE, will ever insult my parents.' Chloe thought "Get out now." Chloe muttered.

"What if I dont?" Garra retorted.

"Leave me alone, and get out of Ino's house."Chloe said, while making eye-contact with him.

"Fine, whatever you say Sparky." Gaara laughed. He gently flicked her forehead and then left. Chloe growled and curled up on her bed. She would never let anyone disrespect her parents after all she had been through and how far shes come no matter what pain her parents had inflicted on her she would never allow for someone to insult her parents, they deserved that much.

Chloe and Ino sat in silence at the dinner table until Ino broke the silence by saying, "Chloe, what happened between you and Kisame?"

"It was nothing, Ino." Chloe said while smiling sadly.

"Chloe, I just don't want you getting hurt, again." Ino said.

"Ino, I'm fine no need to worry, it's just that...nevermind."Chloe said.

Later that night Chloe turned and tossed in her sleep her facial expressions showed distress and pain. The young teenager was having a night-mare.

/"Please mommy and daddy I didn't mean to please dont hurt me? I promise I won't ever do it again?", a little girl said with fear struck in her turquoise eyes. The little girl lay at the feet of her parents, begging for forgiveness. Her parents looked down at her with such hatred, and hostility as tears streamed down the little girl's creamy colored face. Her father picked her up by her shirt and threw her forcefully down the stairs. She cried out in pain as her back hit every step. She lay on the ground motionless until ragged breathing interrupted the dead silence. Her mother walked down the stairs as the little girl tried to crawl away, but it was useless. Her mother grabbed her by her hair and slammed her against the fridge causing the little girl to hiss in pain. The mother then grabbed a knife from the counter and stabbed the small girl's shoulder, pinning her to the fridge. The petite girl screamed from pure pain.

Her mother said to her, "You little bitch, after all we've done for you and this is how you repay us. Let me tell you something, Missy, this is not the end of our little 'discussion' your punishment is not over infact it has just begun ,and believe me that's not a threat that's a promise." Her mother said while digging the knife in deeper, the frightened girl whimpered loudly. Her mother then walked up the stairs, but not before yelling, "If you tell anyone about this, Chloe, I guarantee you'll be sorry." After hearing those last words Chloe tried to take the knife out but found it useless. Her leg was broken from the inpact of the fall so she had to put all her weight to her left leg.

Chloe muttered to herself, "What did I do wrong?". That whole night Chloe tried numerous time to take the knife out, gritting her teeth so as not to wake her parents. Finally she got the knife out and fell to the floor weeping in pain./

Chloe awoke the next morning to birds chirping out the window. She got up and decided to take a long, hot shower. As she got ready she noticed a note by her bedside table. She read the note aloud, "Hey Chloe I was thinking tonight we should go out to a club I invited some of my friends as well hope you won't mind. They seem to want to meet you after you beat the shit out of Kisame lol. Well until tonight much love, Ino." Chloe smiled lightly at the note.

She went downstairs and prepared a bowl of beef ramen, then out of no-where some kid barged through the door, he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and Chloe guessed by the way he was dressed that he liked orange. Chloe looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The boy marched in through the kitchen and started looking for something in the cupboards. He was unaware that Chloe was in the room. "Ummm...Do I know you?" Chloe said. The boy jumped like he had been caught for stealing and turned around with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Hehehe...my name is Naruto, believe it, oh and you must be, Sparky."

"Actually, my name is Chloe, if I may ask...what are you doing here?" Chloe said.

"Well Gaara was right about you, you are really cute to bad I have a girlfriend right, oh yeah and to answer your question I had to run by here to pick up Ino's bookbag. Hehehe, sorry, but I skipped lunch and so Ino said it would be alright if I could grab some ramen." Naruto said while rubbing th back of his neck. Chloe decided to save Naruto some time, so she gave him her ramen. Naruto's face lit up with joy and he started to devour the ramen. "Thanks!! Your really nice, not like all the other girls at school! Gaara told me you were probally on your question mark...or something like that, but he's just a prick, don't let him get to you. Hey you should come with me and my friends to the movies tomorrow night? You know, your awfully quiet, too." Naruto said. Chloe thought to herself, 'Either this kid is on something or this place is seriously fucked up, my guess is both.' "Shit, Anko is going to kill me. I got to go, but think about my offer .See ya around ,Sparky." After saying that Naruto left carrying Ino's book-bag with him.

"Wow." Chloe muttered. Chloe went into the livingroom and watched TV for the rest of the afternoon, until she fell asleep.

Chloe awoke to a door slamming. She immediatly got up and went into the kitchen. But no one was there. "Ino?" Chloe questioned. Chloe then felt two arms wrap around her waist. She gasped and turned aound in the person's arms to find out it was... Ino. Chloe let out a relieved sigh, "Ino you scared the shit out of me." Ino giggled and then hugged Chloe. Chloe didn't return the gesture. Ino sighed and started preparing dinner.

"Well arn't you just a ray of fucking sunshine." Ino said.

"Well golly gee, Ino, it's swell that you finally don't have a stick up your ass and I reckon Ma and Pa were gonna make biscuits and gravy tonight?" Chloe said in a fake and sarcastic southern accent. Ino burst out laughing. Chloe giggled a bit. "Some kid, by the name of Naruto, stopped by the this morning, he just about put me into cardiac arrest when he burst through that door. Do you know him?"

Ino giggled and then said, "He's my boyfriend. He's funny, sweet, HOT, and well hes like HOT! Plus, he's not like all the other Kyubbi members-"

Chloe cut her off by saying, "Slow your row there Ino. First off that hyperactive weirdo was your boyfriend?! Second what the fuck is a Kyapoppy?!"

Ino glared at Chloe and said, "Yes he is my boyfriend, and furthermore it's pronounced Kyubbi, and well to put it simple there's a food chain at our school where those who are considered prey at the bottom and the predators at the bottom, and it just so happens that they are almost top of the food chain; Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Haku, Kankuro, and Lee are all in the group."

Chloe then asked, "Who is at the top of the food chain, then?"

Ino said, "The Akatsuki, that group includes Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi. That's why I was worried about you, since you beat the shit out of Kisame all the Akatsuki will be looking for you now."

Chloe then said, "Ino I do not need your protection nor do I need your concern." Ino just gave Chloe a worried look and then brightly smiled. Chloe gave her a wtf look, and said, "You have more mood swings then a pregnant woman."

Ino said, " Well I was wondering if you could...I don't know... gototheclubwithmeandmyfriendstonightlikeIasked!" Chloe just smiled at Ino and said, "Fine, since I am such a loving, caring, generous, and-"

Ino dragged Chloe up stairs and said, "Oh shutup!" Chloe smirked.

After finally deciding on a red and black corset with black gothic pants, which have numerous red chains, and a pair of black red vans, Chloe decided to head downstairs. As she waited she suddenly remembered to tie a red bandana around her forehead. Ino came down were a short jean skirt with brown ugg boots and a light ink tube top. To top it all of Ino's hair was down and she had matching pink jewelry. Chloe smirked and said, "Damn Ino, you'll be giving every guy at the club a nose bleed!" Ino smiled at the "compliment".

"Lets go!" Ino said.

Soon Chloe and Ino arrived at the club it was called, The Diamond A. Chloe and Ino walked in and Chloe's jaw dropped. The club was PACKED! Ino and Chloe somehow managed to squeeze between the various people who were dancing and make it over to an empty booth. Neon lights were flashing everywhere, music was blasting, everyone was getting wasted, and many people were dancing. Oh yeah, it was one hell of a party. "I AM GOING TO GET US SOME DRINKS OK!!" Chloe shouted over the music. Ino nodded in agreement. Chloe went over ordered a shot of vodka and two beers.

Ino sat in the booth waiting for Chloe, soon to girls appeared practically gloping Ino. One girl had brown hair tied up into two buns, with bright brown eyes, while the other girl had bubble-gum colored hair, and emerald eyes. "Ten-ten! Sakura!" Ino shouted in excitment.

"Hey where's Chloe at?" Ten-ten asked.

"She's getting us some drinks!" Ino shouted.

"Ino! Oh my god your never going to believe who's here!" Sakura yelled.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"Akatsuki and Kyubbi!" Ten-ten and Sakura shouted over the music.

"Oh, Shit!" Ino screamed. She had to find Chloe before Akatsuki did or her friend would be put permanetly in the hospital.

Chloe downed the shot of vodka and winced as she grabbed the two beer bottles with her broken arm. She walked into the crowd looking for a way back to the booth. As she was making her way through the massive crowd trying not to get crushed by people she spotted a familiar face searching through the swarm of people...it was none other then Kisame. In the blink of an eye, Kisame's eyes met hers and she dropped her beer bottles as she instantly took off in the other direction, avoiding as many people as she could.

At last, she made it to the escape exit ,or so she thought, until she was roughly grabbed around the waist and was hauled down a dark hallway. She struggled, but she found it was useless with a broken arm and a sprained ankle. A hand covered her mouth and muffled her scream. She elbowed the person in the jaw before grabbing the person's arm while she lowered her back and flipped the person over her, making them land on their back with an oof! "Fuck, Chloe!" said a voice she recognized as Ino's.

"Oh my god, Ino! I am so sorry I thought you were-"

"Doesn't matter, listen we have to get out of here ,now! Come on, Ten-ten and Sakura are waiting in the car!" Ino said as she tried to stop the blood from her nose. Chloe helped her friend up and they took off towards the exit.

Ino and Chloe walked down the dark, narrow alleyway. Chloe and Ino stopped as they heard a car coming towards them. They looked behind them, and sure enough, there was a bright yellow hummer parked a hundred meters away from where they stood. "That's not Sakura or Ten-ten! Run!" Ino shouted. Chloe and Ino sprinted ,despite the pain, down the alleyway trying to make it the other end. Chloe knew they weren't going to make it as she she heard the hummer speed down the alleyway right behind them. Chloe pushed Ino towards the wall as the hummer rammed into her.

"CHLOE!" Ino screamed. Ino ran to her unconscious friend. Tears fell from Ino's face as she noticed Chloe wasn't breathing. The hummer had sped off leaving Ino with Chloe. "SOMEBODY HELP!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!! PLEASE ANYONE!!" Ino screamed as she sat there with Chloe in her arms.

Chloe opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. Thoughts from last night came rushing back to her when she sat up, ignoring the pain, and noticed she was in the hospital. She looked to her left and smiled lightly at the numerous flowers. The collection included: snowballs, from Ten-ten; jasmins, from the school faculty; pink carnations, from Sakura; orange daises, from Naruto; and purple tulips, from Ino. Then she looked over to the right and was awe-struck at the bushle of red roses and crimison zinnias. She read the cards, but they said nothing.

She sighed and sat in bed in pure boredom. 'What to do, what to do...hhhhmmmm...I got it.' Chloe thought as she carefully got out of bed whimpering from pain. Her leg, including a few ribs were probally broken, she assumed she had suffered some internal bleeding, but that didn't stop her from her goal. She peeked out her door, once she saw the cost was clear, she casually walked down the hall. She had to use the wall is support, since she couldn't walk on her own. Chloe then found an elevator much to her relief, she pushed the button and stepped inside. Her plan was ofcourse to sneek out of the hospital and go visit her friends. 'I'm going to need a disguise if I want this plan to work.' Chloe thought when she stepped out of the elevator. She continued walking down the hall, until she came across a storage closet. Chloe smirked this was all to perfect.

Chloe walked out of the closet with a cane wearing a long black leather jacket, black combat boots, a black suit with a bugs bunny tie underneath the jacket, brown sunglasses that almost covered her entire face, and to top it all off a brown mustache and a long haired blonde wig. She looked plain ridiculous, but it was the only thing she could find. She walked out of the hallway and past the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me...sir...I need your identifacation, please?" one of the nurses asked. Chloe stopped in her tracks, turned around, and walked towards the young nurse.

"Well...uh...can I see your identification, authorization, birth certificate, registration of vehicle, etc. etc?" said Chloe doing a bad impression of man's voice.

"But, sir, your not allowed in this facility unless-" started the nurse, until Chloe rudely cut her off.

"Well-" Chloe took a moment to look at the nurses name-tag, "Mrs. Weiner I am...the...the...superintendent of this hospital and furthermore, you have no right questioning me about my where-abouts, I expect this hospital to be in tip-top shape for examination. Now that I have finished my life story, GET BACK TO WORK!" Chloe yelled at the nurse.

"Yes, sir, I deeply apologive for my ignorance-" said the nurse, but once again Chloe interrupted her.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOUR SORRY, BACK WHEN I WAS A KID, WE YOUNGIN'S WOULD HAVE BEEN WHIPPED UNTIL ARE BUNS WOULD HAVE BEEN MISTAKEN FOR TOMATOES FOR QUESTIONING OUR ELDERS! NOW I SUGGEST YOU GO GIVE SOMEONE...A...SHOT OR SOEMTHING UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE FIRED . GOOD DAY, MRS!!" Chloe yelled before stomping off and out the door.

Chloe then walked in the direction of Ino's house. As Chloe was walking in the direction towards Ino's house, still in her disguise, she thought she would stop by for some ice cream along the way.

She went into the ice-cream parlor and asked for a small chocolate ice-cream cone. The clerk gave her disgusted and strange glances as he prepared her ice-cream. 'Maybe I should have taken off my costume, nah.' Chloe thought as the clerk handed her, her ice-cream cone. "Thanks, faggot." she muttered under her breath with that said she walked out of the parlor, but unfortunately she ran into someone along the way. Chloe fell on her but with a slight oofff! "Owww that hurt! Where did my ice-cream go?" Chloe asked herself.

"You mother-fucker! Old, perverted, geezers like you should watch where the fuck there going!" said an angry voice. Chloe looked up and saw a tall man with slicked back silver hair and violet colored eyes. Chloe burst out into a fit of giggles when she saw her ice-cream cone on his head, the chocolate dripping down his forehead. "Listen here dumbfuck, your ice-cream is on my fucking head, and I suggest you get out of the way before I kick your ass!" said the man. Chloe was in no mood to fight so instead she got up and walked past the man, well she almost walked past him. He grabbed her by the back of her coat and threw her on the ground. It took all of Chloe's might not to cry out in pain. "Apologize, old man." said the man. Chloe's blood boiled. She ripped off the wig, sunglasses, as well as the mustache. She got up once more and glared at the taller man while crossing her arms across her chest. "This must be some Jerry Springer shit!" the man laughed as he realized that Chloe was a girl.

Chloe rubbed the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache, "I'm sorry, ok, now would you please let me pass, sir?" She then tried to go around him, but he stood infront of her.

He smirked and said, "What's your name, babe?"

"None of your fucking business, babe!" Chloe then pushed past the man and walked away.

"Fiesty one." The man muttered as he watched Chloe leave.

Chloe finally reached Ino's house and decided wheather to knock or not. 'Well it is technically my house, as well.' Chloe thought. She walked in threw off "her" jacket and went straight towards the kitchen. Ino, Sakura, and Ten-ten were all sitting around the table with looks of sorrow, worry, and anger. "Who died?" Chloe asked in a sarcastic tone. Ino, Sakura, and Ten-ten looked up and rushed over to Chloe. They all hugged Chloe until Chloe muttered, "Your...choking me, cant...breathe." They broke away and laughed at Chloe's purple face.

"The doctors said you weren't able to come home until...you snuck out, right?" Ino said. "Well, yah. Thanks for the flowers, but do you know who sent the red roses and the crimison zinias."

"No, we dont." Sakura said. 'I wonder who sent them' thought Chloe.

Chloe sat in English listening to the teacher ramble on about pronouns and verbs. Chloe looked up at the clock, waiting for the torture to end. Next period was lunch and Chloe prayed that it would be better then last time. RING!! Chloe slowly got up and headed out the door. The halls were full as scattering students tried to reach their destinations. Chloe opened her locker, but was suprised to find a white zinnia. She picked it up and lightly ran her fingertips over the soft petals. "So, Chloe who's the secret admirer?" Ino said from behind her in a teasing tone.

"I don't know." Chloe replied. With that said Chloe placed the zinnia back in her locker. Chloe and Ino walked towards the cafeteria sitting down at a random table. Chloe started eating her hamburger while Ino nibbled at her green apple. "Ino, why do you starve yourself, you practically have the body of a god." said Chloe.

"Well that maybe so, but unfortunately its a Budda." muttered Ino.

Chloe glanced at Ino and said, "Ino your so skinny, you could probally use dental floss as toilet paper."

Ino glared, "Your so short you could sit on a dime and swing your legs."

"I find that highly offensive." Chloe replied. A girl ,with long black hair and charcoal covered eyes, walked towards Chloe and Ino. She grabbed Ino by the shoulder, turned her around, and slapped her. Ino fell to the floor with a slight thump.

"You dirty little slut! I heard you were flirting with Sasuke-kun-" Before the girl could finish her sentence Chloe had grabbed some random kids piece of cake and slammed it into the girl's face. Now every student who was present in the cafeteria turned to watch the scene unfold.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I bet you want something to wash that off with right?" Chloe said venom lacing each word that came from her mouth. Chloe, then grabbed Ino's water bottles and poured it on top of the brunette's head. The girl shrieked at the coldness. Chloe walked around the table and pushed the girl as hard as she could making the girl land hard on the tile floor.

"You bitch!" the girl replied.

"No, I am THE bitch, and that's Mrs.Bitch to you." Chloe said as she helped Ino up and walked out of the lunchroom. Ino and Chloe walked down the empty hall. Ino laughed until they reached the gym, which happened to be their next class.

"I can't believe you did that!" laughed Ino.

"I can't believe you didn't stand up to her." Chloe replied.

"Well, what you did in there made my day." Chloe sighed and walked across the gym floor before entering the girl's locker-room. Chloe started to undress as well as Ino.

"We still have 10 minutes till class starts. I don't know why you insist on changing in here alone, the scars aren't even that noticeable."Ino said. Chloe gave Ino that look that said they're-so-fucking-noticeable-a-blind-man-could-see-them. Not only did Chloe have scars all over her entire body, but she had a black dragon covering her entire back.

"Oh my god, these "uniforms" make me feel...uncomfortable, yah we'll put it that way." muttered Chloe as she examined her "uniform" on herself. The "outifit" consisted of a plain white shirt, with black shorts that resembled underwear.

Soon the locker room was filled with squealing girls who were either putting on makeup or were trying to make their "outfits" look more revealing. Only Chloe, Ino, Sakura, Ten-ten, Temari, Hinata, and a few other girls seemed to be disgusted with the "uniforms". All of the girls walked out and sat on the bleachers waiting for the teacher and the rest of the class to arrive.

When the boys arrived, Chloe could only imagine what drama would occur.

Chloe felt viloated, humiliated, and completely and utterly...uncomfortable. The rest of the girls resembed french hookers with their "uniforms", and the make-up only added to the situation.

Chloe stiffled her giggle with the palm of her hand when the teacher came out wearing a green, spandix, leotard. Chloe laughed even more when she had mistook his eyebrows for catipillars. Even though this was her first day of physical education, she already felt that this may have been her favorite class, if it weren't for the "outfits". "Hello youthfull students. You may all call me Gai-sensei and today we are going to play some youthfull basketball-" the spandix man was cut off by overly, loud squeals, giggles, and screams.

Chloe looked to her left and groaned. The boys had arrived and were wearing there "outfits", which only included basketball shorts. "Why me?" Chloe questioned. She put her head in her hands and glared at the floor while the teacher continued to explain basketball to some of the students.

"Hey, pretty lady. Do you remember Tobi? Tobi accidentally gave you a boo-boo. Tobi is very sorry. Zetsu said something...about...apologizing for Tobi's igornace. Yah, that was it! Hey you should come sit with Tobi and his friends at lunch?" Chloe just glared at the floor even harder. She didn't need to lift her gaze from the floor to know who was speaking to her, in third character. 'What did I do to deserve this?' Chloe asked herself. "Hey, can you be Tobi's friend? Please!?" The kid asked as he sat down next to Chloe.

"I guess." Chloe muttered, while she was embraced from the side. She looked down to see Tobi latched to her hip. She sighed, she was to lazy to pry Tobi off, right now.

"Alright I want boys against girls. The team captain for the girls team is...Kin Sound and the boys team captain shall be Sasuke Uchia. NOW LETS GO PLAY SOME BASKETBALL!" yelled Gai sensei. Everyone scattered. Chloe pried Tobi's hands off her waist and jumped off the bleachers, before walking towards her team.

"Alright girls I get to guard Sasuke and since we don't have an equal number of players-" Chloe gulped as Kin looked her way. Of all of the girl's Chloe could have thrown cake at, it had to be her "basketball team captain". "Well, actually, Chloe why don't you guard Sasori since your are in fact Mrs. Bitch, and Hinata, since we all know your not good in basketball, you have to sit out." Kin said in a sweet voice. (Chloe assumed this Sasori was a pro in basketball, just by the glint in Kin's eyes.) She glanced over to the girl beside her who was apparently Hinata. Chloe couldn't help, but feel a tinge of guilt for the lavender-eyed girl.

Hinata walked over to the bleachers and sat down. "Alright teams are ready? Begin!" Gai shouted as he threw the ball up in the air. Sasuke had easily jumped higher then Kin and had thrown the ball to Haku. Haku dribbled and passed the ball to Lee, as Lee was about to make a lay-up, Karin stuck her foot out, making Lee fall face first on the tile floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Chloe as she looked down at the kid, while extending her hand.

"Ummmm...yah, thanks!" Lee replied as he grabbed Chloe's hand and hoisted himself up.

"Chloe, get your ass over here, and guard Sasori!" Kin shouted. Chloe sighed, ran over, and stood in-front of the guy, known as Sasori.

He looked similair to Gaara, but his eyes were the color of copper, and had a lazy tinge to them. Since Sasori was taller then Chloe, he decided to use this to his advantage.

Sasori ran to the hoop, while Sasuke threw him the ball. Sasori caught the ball with ease and was about to make a set shot, until Chloe intervined, by jumping and slamming the palm of her hand against the ball. The ball fell behind Sasori, Chloe quickly went around drippled the ball down to half-court, passed it to Ino, who made a layup.

Sasori stood there with a strange glint in his eyes as he went behind Chloe and whispered in her ear, "I can't believe you survived. It's to bad I can't have you, your sooo cute."

"Alright class hit the showers!" Gai yelled. Chloe went around Sasori and walked to the showers acting as though she had heard nothing.

Chloe knew Sasori had been the one in the driver's seat of the hummer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe couldn't believe it she was now the target of one of the fiercest gangs in Kohana. She walked along the sidewalk angrily kicking a pebble along the way. 'Why does everything bad always have to happen to me?' she thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a loud high pitched voice.

"PRETTY LADY! WAIT FOR TOBI PLEASE!" Tobi screamed at the top of his voice. Chloe stopped in her tracks and turned around just in time for her and Tobi to clash together AGAIN. Chloe groaned as she sat up. Tobi immediately got off of her and offered her his hand.

"I am so sorry, pretty lady. I….I really didn't mean to!" He said in a pitiful voice.

"It's alright Tobi. I forgive you, just promise me something." Chloe said.

"What is it?!" Tobi asked eagerly.

"Ok… one you will call me Chloe instead of pretty lady. Two you will speak quietly when I am around. Three you won't run into me again. Ok?" Chloe replied. 'What the hell…I am in a generous mood, besides everything that has happened to me. This kid kind of reminds me of Zackary and his mood is almost contagious.' She thought.

All of a sudden she heard a loud car pull up. She turned her head to see Kisame get out, behind him were Sasori, Hidan, and some guy with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She groaned for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Well if it isn't _my_ little cupcake. Thanks for distracting her Tobi." Kisame said in that arrogant voice of his.

"What the Fuck?!?!Tobi you know these guys?!?!" Chloe yelled.

Tobi chuckled and said, "Of course. So how did you like my acting skills? I can't believe you never suspected something. Guess you're not as intelligent as they say." Tobi replied in an eerie voice. Chloe looked at him as if he had grown three heads. Her shocked expression quickly turned to pure anger.

"I thought we'd see each other again, babe. Too bad you're on our fucking shit list, I would have enjoyed hearing you scream my name while I..." Hidan started to say seductively, until Kisame interrupted him.

"Hey…shit-for-brains, you lay a fucking finger on her and I will castrate you!" Kisame yelled.

Chloe glared daggers at him. She couldn't take them all she barely managed to land a few hits on Kisame without going into a fucking long ass coma. There was only one thing to do in a time like this and that was to……run! Chloe quickly turned on her heal and took off running in the other direction. She could hear their feet right behind her and she knew that they would catch her. With that, she quickly did a sharp turn into an alley way. 'Shit!' she thought as she saw the fence separating her from her escape.

She quickly crawled up the large metal fence, but before she could get any farther, she felt a hand roughly grab her leg. She turned around and kicked Tobi in the face… HARD! She then crawled, as quickly as she could, up the fence and swung her legs over, landing on her feet, while stumbling a bit. She then ran, all the while she heard, "Don't worry babe! I WILL FIND YOU!!!"

Tears were starting to fall from her eyes, when she finally stopped running and caught her breath.


End file.
